lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy the Goat/Main article
Billy the Goat is a male anthropomorphic goat. He is a bandit in the Old West, alongside Mad Dog McGraw and Three-fingered Jackelope. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "Serengeti Western" During their visit to the Old West, Timon and Pumbaa are at a bar playing poker, and win. But then, Mad Dog McGraw and his gang, Billy the Goat and Three-fingered Jackelope, arrive at the bar. Mad Dog tells Timon and Pumbaa to rendezvous with him at noon for a showdown. Because of Mad Dog's ultimatum, Timon and Pumbaa attempt to sell the town, but to no avail. The two friends then board a train to exile themselves from the town. However, Mad Dog and his minions show up to rob the train. Timon suggests that he and Pumbaa should fight Mad Dog after seeing that they can earn a $10,000 reward for doing so. The two put fake mustaches on their faces to disguise themselves as Mexican bandits and see what Mad Dog is up to by visiting his secret lair. Mad Dog and his minions take Timon and Pumbaa to their lair, with the duo blindfolded. After Timon and Pumbaa get their blindfolds removed, Timon has his friend talk to the Jackelope about Mad Dog while he tries to distract Billy the Goat. Mad Dog sees that he was given bananas, which he is allergic to. The criminal dog then finds Timon and Pumbaa whispering, making him become suspicious and removes the mustaches from the duo's faces. Timon and Pumbaa get chased by the outlaw gang. They attempt to escape by falling into a ravine, but they still get caught by the gang and get hanged onto a tree, which is above a pit filled with snakes and scorpions. Timon and Pumbaa fall of the tree branches but miss the pit. Timon states that the reason they survived is for them to save the old west by stopping Mad Dog. It is now noon and Timon and Mad Dog are getting ready for a showdown. Timon takes out two bananas, causing Mad Dog to flee since he's allergic to bananas. So Timon and Pumbaa continue shooting bananas at the criminal and as they do so, Billy and Jackelope get caught by getting surrounded by bananas. Mad Dog locks himself into a prison and gives Timon and Pumbaa a key, symbolizing that they now own the town. Timon and Pumbaa rejoice over saving the old west but then see that destroyed it with the bananas. This makes the town residents angry at the duo, making them run away with them giving chase. Personality and traits Being an outlaw, Billy is very mean and threatening. Like most criminals, he, as well as his minions, steals other people's belongings, as shown when he and his gang rob a train. Trivia * Billy the Goat was named after the famous young outlaw known as Billy the Kid. Gallery Billythegoat.png OUTLAWS8.png OUTLAWS16.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles